Digital books (also called e-books) can be stored on and read from a digital device such as an e-book reader, tablet computer, laptop computer or smart phone. A digital book can be purchased from an online store on the World Wide Web and downloaded to the device. The device can include buttons for scrolling through pages of the digital book.
Creating a digital book can include various tasks such as composing, composition, proofing, editing, illustration generation, page layout, table of contents (TOC) generation, glossary generation, indexing, bibliography generation, and publishing. Software tools for creating digital books can help to automate many of these tasks. Because digital book authors may not be computer experts, such software tools need to be intuitive and easy to use.